


Un chat dans la librairie

by sous_le_saule



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, POV: Aziraphale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un résumé ? Pourquoi ? Vous ne trouvez pas mon titre explicite ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un chat dans la librairie

Un serpent. Je sais bien. Pourtant, je ne parviens pas à me représenter autre chose qu’un chat quand Crowley débarque de façon impromptue dans la librairie pour y faire une sieste.

Le moment de la journée lui importe peu. Il entre, souvent sans un mot, et se dirige de sa démarche féline vers l’arrière-boutique. Que je sois occupé, qu’il y ait un client, ce sont des considérations qui ne l’effleurent même pas. Il est en territoire conquis et part du principe que sa présence est bienvenue, que dis-je ?, ardemment désirée. Car, enfin, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Selon les jours, il est taiseux et distant, ou avide d’attention et tactile. C’est pour le moins déstabilisant. Impossible de savoir sur quel pied danser. A croire qu’il ressent un malin plaisir à prendre le contre-pied de l’attitude pour laquelle j’ai opté un peu au hasard. Que je m’enquière de sa journée ou lui propose un thé, et il me toise d’un air de profond ennui, avant de desserrer sa cravate et de se coucher en me tournant le dos. Si, au contraire, je choisis de l’ignorer, il est insupportable jusqu’à ce que je capitule, cesse ce que j’étais en train de faire, et accepte de m’asseoir dans le divan afin qu’il pose sa tête sur mes genoux.

Il s’endort alors en un clin d’œil, passant de l’agitation la plus vive à une quiétude totale en une fraction de seconde. Son visage se détend, ses paupières cèlent son regard calculateur et aux aguets, son souffle s’apaise. Quelquefois, plongé dans un livre, je ne peux m’empêcher de passer et repasser distraitement une main dans ses cheveux. Dans ces moments-là, je m’attends presque à l’entendre ronronner.

Alors que je le crois assoupi, je m’aperçois, relevant la tête de ma page, que son regard doré aux pupilles verticales me fixe sans ciller. Je sursaute immanquablement. Il ferme alors dédaigneusement les yeux, comme contrarié que je puisse penser qu’il me portait de l’intérêt.

Son sommeil semble profond, rythmé par le lent ressac de sa respiration. Mais je sais par expérience qu’au moindre bruit, il est prêt à bondir, yeux grands ouverts, muscles tendus, sens à l’affût.

Il est capable de dormir dans des positions qui font douter qu’il possède une colonne vertébrale. J’ai mal pour lui en imaginant les courbatures dont il souffrira sans nul doute au réveil. Pourtant, invariablement, après s’être éveillé aussi vite qu’il s’est endormi, il s’étire en tous sens, d’une manière sensuelle qui tient presque de l’indécence, et il se redresse, aussi alerte et souple qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il peut alors disparaître sans même une parole, ou prendre ses quartiers jusqu’à la nuit, réclamant un earl grey, piochant sans vergogne dans les biscuits, musardant entre les rayonnages et commençant un livre qu’il abandonne au bout de quelques minutes au profit d’un autre, qui subira le même sort. Aucun n’est remis à sa place quand il s’en va, comme de bien entendu. 

 

Je conçois que l’on puisse se demander pourquoi je tolère cette désinvolture et cette arrogance. Ma foi, je crois que je suis comme tous ces gens qui aiment les chats : je ne peux l’expliquer par un argument rationnel, tout comme je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans.


End file.
